


Stars

by Geekygirl24



Series: Young Rebellion [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“WOW!” he gasped. The clear, night sky was filled with stars ranging in luminosity, “Look at all the bwight lights!”</p>
<p>“Those are stars little one…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

“Gwandpa! Gwandpa!” Javert sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the hyper three year old bounced up and down on the bed. He never should have let Fabien guilt Jean into letting him have more cookies after tea….

 

“Alright Fabien, settle down please” Javert practically commanded, as he attempted to stop the constant jumping,

 

“But…I’m….not….tiwed!” Fabien giggled in between jumps. Javert frowned which caused Fabien to pause for a second,

 

“Look out of the window” asked Javert. Fabien sat on the bed in order to follow this command only to pause in amazement,

 

“WOW!” he gasped. The clear, night sky was filled with stars ranging in luminosity, “Look at all the bwight lights!”

 

“Those are stars little one…”

 

“Stars?”

 

“MmHm, would you like to hear a song about them?”

 

“Please!”

 

_There, out in the darkness_

_A fugitive running_

_Fallen from god_

_Fallen from grace_

_God be my witness_

_I never shall yield_

_Till we come face to face_

_Till we come face to face_

 

_He knows his way in the dark_

_Mine is the way of the Lord_

_Those who follow the path of the righteous_

_Shall have their reward_

 

_And if they fall_

_As Lucifer fell_

_The flames_

_The sword!_

 

_Stars In your multitudes_

_Scarce to be counted_

_Filling the darkness_

_With order and light_

_You are the sentinels_

_Silent and sure_

_Keeping watch in the night_

_Keeping watch in the night_

 

_You know your place in the sky_

_You hold your course and your aim_

_And each in your season_

_Returns and returns_

_And is always the same_

 

_And if you fall as Lucifer fell_

_You fall in flame!_

_And so it must be, for so it is written_

_On the doorway to paradise_

_That those who falter and those who fall_

_Must pay the price!_

 

_Lord, let me find him_

_That I may see him_

_Safe behind bars I will never rest_

_Till then_

_This I swear_

_This I swear by the stars!_

 

Javert smiled as the song ended. Fabien was curled up in the middle of his bed, fast asleep with the moonlight highlighting his face. Gently, Javert lifted him up and tucked him into bed properly,

 

“Goodnight little one…” he murmured. As he wandered into the living room, he scowled at the knowing look on his husbands’ face,

 

“I didn’t know you wrote a song about your passionate desire for me….”

 

“Shut Up”


End file.
